


Live on the Air: Final Transmission of 2019

by readytobakebread



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobakebread/pseuds/readytobakebread
Summary: A 2019 closing transmission from Dr. Death Defying.
Kudos: 12





	Live on the Air: Final Transmission of 2019

Good evening all you record rockin’, heart stoppin’ ‘joys. This is Dr. Death Defying live on the air. 2019’s been filled with roarin’ colors. The fire fights got louder. The concerts got crazier. And the night sky that cradles us shines more brightly than ever. But as the year comes to its final curtain call, there's something every Killjoy out there needs to remember. Even though the number that marks a year of our lives changes, the changes 2019 brought us are here to stay. All the vibrant colors that paint the desert sand. All the new ‘joys, crash queens, and motor babies, and all the freed dracs and ‘crows that have come to call this place their home. Everything is here to stay and it's only going to get bigger, brighter, and bolder! So y'all best find your groove and start revvin’ to it and leave the past in the backseat ‘cause the party's just getting started.


End file.
